stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Elannis
(hazel/brown) |height = 5'10" |weight = 146 pounds |affiliation = |title = chief operations officer |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant Commander |insignia1 = |spouse = |children = |relatives = Henda Elannis (mother) Patrick Katayama (father) }} Ariel Elannis was a Starfleet officer. She served during the 24th century, from 2348 until at least 2365. ( ) Early Life Ariel Ivanda Etsuko Katayama Elannis was born to civilian engineer Patick Ryuunnosuke Katayama and emancipated slave and former prostitute Henda Elannis. Katayama's single tryst with the slave girl he met on Arcturus resulted in an aided conception that was unaware to Katayama. The rules governing interspecies mating and children of Federation citizens immediately required Henda's transfer from squalor into a better life with Katayama's family, in spite of the circumstances by which she became impregnated. When Ariel was born, Patrick and Henda entered into a joint-custody agreement, but decided to not formalize their relationship with one another due to the surreptitious methods employed by Henda. In return for allowing Ariel to grow up with a family, they shared a domicile in Tycho City at the lunar colony. Orion physiology allowed Ariel to mature at a faster rate than normal, reaching young adulthood at the age of fourteen years old. Growing up, Ariel received constant verbal abuse from her peers due to her mixed heritage, particular with regard to being the daughter of a former Orion slave woman who worked as a prostitute on a border world. Although Ariel took regular injections to inhibit her natural pheromones, her inherited beauty could not be denied. This led to problems of a different sort, but Henda's schooling of Ariel's Orion culture allowed the young woman to handle the attention as gracefully as she could. Her intellectual achievements during the start of her secondary education allowed her to seek higher education at the age of fifteen years old. Rather than suffer through the immaturity of normal human students during high school, she sought and received her secondary equivalency diploma at sixteen, and used her scores to seek one of the highly-prized appointments to Starfleet Academy through her representative to the Federation legislature. Unfortunately, she was denied that appointment, but did not give up her dream of joining Starfleet as an officer. Ariel attended the University of Tycho City, Lunar Colony's distance learning program and earned over twenty units prior to enlisting as a Starfleet crewman. ''Rutledge'' Ariel's first assignment was as a security crewman aboard the frigate . While aboard, she immediately availed herself in the long-distance Starfleet Academy baccalaureate program, as it had always been her intention to gain a commission. From 2348 to 2351, she maintained a high grade point average and never once allowed her studies to interfere with her duty. Within three years, she attained her bachelor's degree in Starship Tactics, with a minor in the Administration of Justice. As a petty officer and non-commissioned officer, Ariel was eligible to apply to Starfleet Academy's twelve-week officer candidate's school. She was accepted into class 09-51, and sought a transfer from the Rutledge to report for her first day in training. Starfleet Academy Ariel spent twelve weeks in the Academy's Officer Candidate School as an officer candidate. She matriculated as an Ensign in the tactical/security division in 2351. She reported for duty aboard the starship Victory shortly after receiving her commission. ''Victory'' Ensign Elannis' assignment as a security officer to the light cruiser intersected her career with Krystine Leone and T'Cirya. Within six months of her first report, she finished her post-Academic qualifications for promotion and was selected for lieutenancy. After nearly a year of service into her tour of duty, Lieutenant Leone arrived aboard ship as the new chief operations officer. Within six months of her arrival, the pair became fast friends and were nearly inseparable. By the time Leone transferred to the Hood, Elannis reached the rank of full lieutenant and had already received an appointment as the ship's chief of security. At the start of her second tour of duty aboard the Victory, her commanding officer, Commander Edgar Wainwright received his promotion to Captain and transferred to his new command. Commander Zimbata relieved Wainwright of command and Elannis retained her position as the chief of security. During her time aboard Victory she met and befriended Ensigns Geordi La Forge, Emilita Mendez, and Susanna Leijton. When it came time to end her tour of duty, she sought a transfer to the starship USS Hood to serve alongside her friend, Krystine, but no available berths allowed for that to happen. Instead, she received orders to report for duty aboard the starship USS Kyushu. ''Kyushu'' ''Potemkin'' ''Farragut'' Personal Life Summary of Service Dates of Rank Decorations and Commendations Assignments External Link *[http://fiction.hopestation.net/viewstory.php?sid=1&chapter=6 Farragut short story] *Star Trek: Full Speed Ahead home page Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Star Trek: The Quarterdeck Breed Category:Star Trek: Full Speed Ahead